everemberonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
New Players Guide
Beginner Island When you first enter the game, you'll find yourself inside a room with an Old Man. To move about - WASD or the ARROW KEYS To attack - The CTRL key To talk/interact - The CTRL key To pick up an item - The SPACE BAR key Before leaving the house, talk to every NPC and be sure to acknowledge everything they say, as it can be good advice to you if you're new to the game, and you'll also be given a Butter Knife by the Old Warrior. When you leave the house, make sure to gather all the tools by talking to each of the following: *Hatchet - Lumberjack (located outside the house) *Fishing Rod - Fisherman (located to the east by the docks) *Pickaxe - Miner (located to the west, up the staircase) *Crafting Hammer - Blacksmith (located in the shack opposite the crop field) *Mortar Pestle - Herbalist (located by the crop field) *Basic Bow - Old Battle captain (located down the ladder in the south) Once you have these items, you should start leveling up by killing Killer Bees. If you are low on health, you can run back and forth by the fountain to regenerate health, grab some Coconuts or Cat Fish from the beach (doubleclick to eat) or start Fishing at the fishing spot (bubbles in the water). At the Consumables page on this wiki you will find an overview of all sort of HP/SP recovering items and how to get them. Once you reach around level 3, head down the ladder to the very south to reach the bat cave. Talking to the Old Battle Captain will grant you a Basic Bow. Head south through the cave and climb up the stairs. Upon climbing the stairs, you will be greeted by a Ship Captain. If you have mustered up enough coins, it is a safe bet to purchase one of everything he has. Choosing the 'what items?' option will open up a shop. After you've finished talking to him, step on the 'ship' and set sail for Darom! Darom Gear If you head west, you'll stumble upon two buildings. The building to the right is the general store, and the building to the left is the bank. At the general store, you can sell any items you may have and also purchase particular items as well. These items include: *Boots *Gloves *Commoners Clothes *Straw Hat Purchase whatever you need here, and head out of the store. If you head to the right of the general store, you will see a tent. Inside is a Shady Individual. He will sell you basic spells and weapons, which include *Minor Heal *Darom Teleport *Staff Best for now is getting some drops of Little Fairy, which are Metaline Boots, Chain Gloves and Sprite. A nice Sword can be bought at the Barbarian Blacksmith in Barbarous Village (head east and then north). Check the Weapons page and Armor page for overview of available gear. Quests There are repeating quests: *head north of Darom and you'll be be greeted by a Lumberjack with a '!' symbol above his head - this is in fact a quest. Chop down 5 trees by equipping your hatchet, then bring them back to him to receive your reward! * Rose has a Killer Bee quest * At the farm you need to get some Spinach Leaves and Animal Meat Leveling What places are the best for what level? *Lv 1-10: Killer Bees, Sheep and Little Fairy (for extra money) (at Darom and Farm *Lv 10-20: Undead Fisherman at Mendom at night and Goats (west of Rasheeb) *Lv 20-...: .... Check the Monsters page for the overview per level and area. Life Skills The levels of your skills (woodcutting, fishing, mining) can be found on the Char tab by clicking on the stats text. Hovering over it will show you the levels. Woodcutting More information is found on the Woodcutting page Mining More information is found on the Mining page Fishing More information is found on the Fishing page Crafting When crafting, you need to have your Crafting Hammer equipped. You can gather crafting materials yourself or buy them off of players. Some items require a certain boss/monster drop, or a recipe to make them. If you need to find these items then take a look at the EverEmber Wiki. If you cannot find the item you're looking for on the Wiki, then ask other players to help you. For more information on Crafting, check the Crafting page. It also includes links to Recipes.